clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowball Clicker
Snowball Clicker is a 2013 business strategy clicker game released worldwide on December 10,2013 the game was another video game by Darc,Inc. and was published by Darc East Shield,Inc.(formerly Darc,LLC).The game features a clicker style game where players must keep clicking the snowball in the middle to unlock various businesses and become the #1 business in the leaderboard,the game was based on the infamous Cookie Clicker made by "Orteil" which gained popularity in the internet very fast. The game is free and open source.It features an online mode in which players need to compete with other businesses,sometimes if another player abandons his/her business,another player can buy it to become a part of his/her business. Development The game was developed 3 days after the release of So Real Life Simulator 2013 which made Darc,LLC very popular,the developers decided to take a "break" and create a smaller C++ based game which will be enjoyed by the users.After finding out the infamous Cookie Clicker,it gave the developers and idea to create a similar game but with more options than Cookie Clicker.The game was supposed to be released on December 3,2013 but was suspended due to a glitch caused by a virus in the company's computers,it was released worldwide on December 10,2013.Users can download it in Darc's official website(39 MB). The Android version of the game will be released on December 23,2013 the same date that the So Real Life Simulator 2013 will be released world wide. Differences from Cookie Clicker *SC features a leaderboard and online mode *You can acquire other player's businesses *You can invade a player's business *SC generates snowballs even when you are away *It features a "rapid click",it can be used so players won't tirelessly click the mouse button. *You can hire workers in order for the buildings to work. Workers and Buildings *Workers **Slave - required for the Torture Chamber to work **Young Penguin - required for the Playground to work **Minimum wage worker - required for the factories to work **Miner - required for the mines to work **Professor - required for the laboratory to work **Einstein - required for various (S)science buildings to work **CEO - required for ©corporations buildings to work **General - required for (M)military buildings to work *Buildings **Torture Chamber - Generates 5 snowballs per second **Playground - Generates 8 snowballs per second **Small snowball factory - Generates 13 snowballs per second **Medium snowball factory - Generates 16 snowballs per second **Large snowball factory - Generates 20 snowballs per second **Small snowball mine - Generates 24 snowballs per second **Medium snowball mine - Generates 30 snowballs per second **Large snowball mine - Generates 40 snowballs per second **Small Laboratory - Generates 90 snowballs per second **Medium Laboratory - Generates 500 snowballs per second **Large Laboratory - Generates 900 snowballs per second **(S)Snowball Space Program - Generates 1000 snowballs per second **(S)Snowball Research Institute - Generates 3000 snowballs per second **(S)Snow-tech - Generates 5000 snowballs per second **(S)Hydrogen Condenser - Generates 9000 snowballs per second **(S)Carbon Condenser - Generates 25,000 snowballs per second **(S)C02 to Snowball converter - Generates 30,000 - 50,000 snowballs per second(the production depends on the levels of CO2 in the air) **(S)Small CO2 Producer - Generates 10,000 tons of carbon dioxide. **(S)Large CO2 Producer - Generates 90,000 tons of carbon dioxide. **(S)Plasma to Snowball converter - Generates 100,000 snowballs per second **(S)Uranium to Snowball converter - Generates 500,000 snowballs per second **(S)Atom to Snowball converter - Generates 1,000,000 snowballs per second **(S)Aneutronic Fusion - Generates 5,000,000 snowballs per second **(S)Gamma to Snowball converter - Generates 10,000,000 snowballs per second **©Star Snowball,Inc. - Generates 5,000 snowballs per second **©Endless Snow,Inc. - Generates 10,000 snowballs per second **©Destiny,Inc. - Generates 50,000 snowballs per second **©RayCorp - Generates 100,000 snowballs per second **©Gamma X - Generates 400,000 snowballs per second **©Status Quo - Generates 900,000 snowballs per second **(M)Small Camp - adds +10 protection from invaders **(M)Medium Camp - adds +30 protection from invaders **(M)Large Camp - adds +50 protection from invaders **(M)Huge Camp - adds +100 protection from invaders **(M)Military Base - adds +500 protection from invaders **(M)Area 52 - adds +1,000 protection from invaders Reception Snowball Clicker received generally positive reviews from 167 reviewers.PenguinGames rated it 4.1/5 saying "This game is like a drug,you get easily addicted" and GameStart rated it 9/10 saying "I can't stop playing this game,somebody help me!".However Director Benny was not pleased on the gameplay and rated it 3.10/5 saying "I can't enjoy the game,I just can't" but nonetheless,the game received mostly positive reviews from critics.It was downloaded 1,000,000 times in the first day and 3,000,000 times on the 2nd day,SC was the 10th fastest downloadable game of all time. Snowball Clicker received 4 awards: Best Downloadable game of 2013(Won),Best Game of 2013(Nominated),Most addicting game of the Year 2013(Won),and the Best Indie Game 2013(Won).